umafamiliadapesadafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lois Griffin
Lois Patrice Griffin (anteriormente Pewterschmidt) é a esposa de Peter Griffin e mãe de Meg, Chris e Stewie Griffin. A Lois vive na 31 Spooner Street com sua família e também com Brian, um cachorro com forma humana da família. No The Real Live Griffins, ele foi interpretada por Fran Drescher. Lois é dublada por Alex Borstein (em inglês) e por Adriana Pissardini (em português brasileiro). O estilo de voz dela foi modelado em uma das primas de Seth MacFarlane. Biografia Nascida Lois Pewterschmidt. Lois tem dois irmãos: Carol Pewterschmidt e Patrick Pewterschimidt (que foi mandado a um hospícia depois de se tornar um assassino). Ela conheceu Peter quando trabalhava como ajudante de boxeadora para sua tia. Seu pai rico, Carter, nunca suportou Peter e sempre faz comentários rudes toda chance que ele tem. Ela também já fez alusão que estudou na Universidade Estadual de Kent. Lois é uma dona de casa em tempo integral e gasta a maior parte do tempo cuidadando de Stewie, limpando a casa e cozinhando para sua família. No entanto, ela também é professora de piano para melhorar a situação financeira da família. Idade Ela tem atualmente 43. Ela diz que tem dois anos a menos que Peter em "Let's Go to the Hop". No entanto, os dois tem 18 anos no episódio "Meet the Quagmires". Personalidade Apesar de inicialmente aparentar ser uma típica dona de casa, Lois tem aspectos sombrios e, em alguns casos, podem ser piores do que seu marido, exceto pela desculpa de retardo mental. Lois aparenta ter um gosto por sadomasoquismo (S&M), vestindo-se como dominatrix em "Let's Go to the Hop", colocando um cigarro aceso em seu braço em "Breaking Out is Hard to Do", pedindo para Peter colocar seu dedo em seu buraco de balo e mexendo quando atiraram acidentalmente nela em "Barely Legal" e direcionando Peter para chutar seus seios em "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag". Algumas vezes Lois é forçada por Peter para fazer sexo, ainda que ela não vê nada errado nisso pois acredita que homem nenhum pode força-la a transar. Ela deixa claro inúmeras vezes que nunca quis ser mãe. Em "Peter's Daughter", ela instrui Meg a como abortar. Seu filho de um ano, Stewie, sempre tenta matá-la. Seu relacionamento com Meg é complicado. Ela pode ser apoiadora e destrutiva ao mesmo tempo. Em "Screwed the Pooch", é admitido que Meg não é filha de Peter, mas sim de Stan Thompson. Orientação Sexual Embora ela admita que só teve affairs bisexuais no colégio em "Partial Terms of Endearment", há algumas dicas que na série toda que mostra uma bissexualidade latente em Lois. Possível Morte A idade de 50 anos pode ser perigosa para Lois. Em "Lethal Weapons", Stewie revela que seu primeiro ato violento foi deixar uma bomba-relógio no útero de Lois, seguido por um frase "Feliz Aniversário de 50 anos, Lois." Em "Quagmire's Baby", é revelado que Chris quase cortou Lois pela metade arrebentando quase todos os orgãos do corpo dela. Seu corpo teve que ser completamente rearranjado e os médicos dizem que se ela tiver sorte vive até os 50 anos. Notas * Em "Pilot Pitch", Lois tem cabelo loiro e tem uma camisa rosa. * Lois já teve relacionamentos com outros homens, especialmente relacionados com bandas de rock dos anos 80, como J. Geils, Darryl Hall, o "piromaníaco" da banda Whitesnake e Gene Simmons do KISS. Lois também teve um affair com Bill Clinton em "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey". Lois também fez sexo com Jerome alguma vez no passado como revelado em "Jerome Is the New Black". * Lois já foi para um encontro com Quagmire três vezes, em "Stuck Together, Torn Apart", "Meet the Quagmires" e "Big Man on Hippocampus". * Ela já foi usada como atração de circo. * Em "The Perfect Castaway", ela casa-se com Brian, pensando que Peter tinha morrido. O casamento foi anulado após o retorno de Peter. * Ela foi selecionada para a Seleção de Mergulho Olímpico, mas não foi devido a sua gravidez de Meg. * Ela considera-se protestantes mas é tecnicamente etnicamente judia. * Lois tornou-se faixa preta em Tae-Jitsu em "Lethal Weapons". en:Lois Griffin Categoria:Família Griffin Categoria:Família Pewterschmidt Categoria:Judeus